Rachael Redemption
by Rachael Foley
Summary: "Found you! Play.. with me..." she uttered those phrases to get his attention. Rachael, died when the Ooze fed on her. Jill has a choice, give her the vaccine and try to give her another chance in life, or.. end her suffering. Jill x Chris HUNK x Rachael


"Help... me! It.. hurts, it.. hurts!" Rachael screamed as she attacked Jill once again "Rachael.." Jill looked down at the anti-virus vaccine she'd obtained, she nodded and knew what to do. Rachael charged at her, and slashed

Jill side stepped her, and injected the vaccine into her body, as the room flooded, she held her breath as she swam with Rachael in tow, pulling her through the infected waters and a broken window, she hurried she couldn't hold her breath much longer

She lay Rachael down, on the floor as she and Chris dealt with Morgan "Who's she?" Chris asked pointing at Rachael "A friend." Jill gave her answer, as Morgan threatened them "Rachael... she's dead, is she not?" he asked smirking

Jill laughed "No, I gave her the vaccine. Some virus! It didn't even mutate me!" Jill retorted, unaware she survived because she had anti-bodies to the t-virus from the Nemesis. "No matter. You will die now. You don't mind if I watch, do you?" he asked sarcastically

As Jill and Chris fought off the T-Abyss infected, Rachael sat up groggily "Where.. am I?" she asked "Here! Take this." Jill handed her a pistol, Rachael nodded and stood up in her ripped wet suit and fired off rounds.

Wave after wave came, "Watch out!" Chris called as one of the bigger B.O.W.'s slashed at Jill "It's a knight!" Rachael exclaimed as his sword like appendage swiped at Jill, Jill ducked as Rachael shot him in the face and disco spinned him killing him.

"Thanks." Jill smiled "No, thank you." Rachael smiled back "Ladies, hate to interrupt. But we are on a time limit." Chris explained, both nodded and laughed "Let's go then." Jill said Rachael nodded and reloaded her weapon

"Rachael.. maybe you should sit this one out, you're weak.." Chris tried to stop her "No.." she shook her head "I want to help. If it's against Morgan.. I'll help." she clenched her fist Chris was about to object, until Jill walked over

"Chris.." she whispered, eyes pleading he stared into her icy blue eyes, and hesitated for a moment, then nodded Rachael grinned she knew what was going on there. "What?" Jill asked "Nothing. You twomake a pretty great _team_

Rachael emphasized the last part, Jill tilted her head, Chris went red and turned away, Rachael knew it. He liked her, _loved _was a more accurate assumption. Rachael put on her new BSAA wetsuit, black to match the old one and suited up with her air tank

The three plunged into the ocean, going into the Queen Dido to finish it once and for all. Jill opened the door with her torch, Rachael and Chris followed "Ready?" Jill asked Rachael and Chris nodded, they encountered B.O.W.'s and evaded all of them

They were far too big, "It's locked..." Jill trailed off "Let's hope it still works. I'll try and fix the wires. Jill, you go-" Rachael cut off Chris "No." she shook her head "I'll go." "You sure?" Jill asked Rachael nodded "I'm the most expendable."

"Nobody is expendable." Chris countered "Yes, but who would you be more sad over if they were to die.. her, or the girl you met not 15 minutes ago?" Rachael asked, Chris didn't give an answer and she swam off

"About your question, your life isn't meaningless. But, you're right Rachael. Try not to get yourself killed. I may not have known you long, but you don't need to die needlessly." Chris answered "Copy that. Rachael, over and out."

She smiled, as she passed the gigantic B.O.W.'s one tried to eat her leg, she threw a grenade and stunned it as she swam passed, reactivating the power, "Chris, did that do it?" she asked "Yes, hurry back Rachael."

She swam as fast as she could, evading the three fat blobs in her way "That.. was close." Rachael heaved a sigh of relief, as they got out of the water and found Veltro's leader, he injected himself with the T-Abyss virus

She noticed he turned into what was deemed a 'tyrant' "My god.." Rachael gasped as she watched his transformation. "How could someone inject themselves with a virus?" Chris asked "Revenge has consumed him, nothing human remains!" Jill exclaimed

The three fought him off, as he transformed "Morgan.. will.. not.. let.. escape.." he murmured in broken speech, Rachael shuddered as she remembered her infected state "Found you!" she exclaimed pointing at him, in her infected voice

"Play... with me.." she taunted, she drew his attention, "You.. immune.." he pointed to her as she charged to her, "Where.. are.. you!? Found you! FOUND YOU! FOUND YOUUUUUU!" Rachael kept repeating her phrases

Jill and Chris concentrated fire on his back, getting him down "Morgan!" "It's your funeral." Rachael grinned, as she shot his opened chest cavity, the heart went back inside him, she disco spinned him, Jill reverse roundhoused him and Chris gave him an uppercut

He howled with pain, as he continued his assault "Die already!" Rachael frowned, as the three kept firing in his weak spots, "He's.. still coming!" Rachael was nervous "Don't worry about it!" Jill cheered her on "Keep firing!" Chris ordered

"Yes sir!" Rachael nodded, as she shot, he was on his knees again "All together!" Chris coordinated the attack, both ladies went on either side, as they all wound up and attacked at the same time, the tyrant fell to his knees.

"Rest in peace.. Norman.." Rachael said as he knelt in front of his alter "Finally.. I.. can die.. Finished.. everything.. Finished!" he exclaimed as he knocked over candles, burning the Veltro insignia, Jill picked up his phone with the evidence.

Rachael sent a message "Rachael, who are you messaging?" Chris asked "A friend. I needed a favor.." she smiled "Who?" Jill asked, Rachael shook her head "Unimportant. What _is _important, is that we get that bastard Morgan for what he's done!"

She changed topic, the other two didn't seem to notice, and nodded she smiled, the three went out in their work

-Mean while-

Ada answered her phone _'Ada, need a favor. Neutralize two rogue agents. Jessica, and Raymond. -Rachael.' _"Rachael.." Ada gave her cocky smile "I thought you died.. it seems you were exaggerated. Fine, I pay back my debts anyway." she shrugged

She'd just finished her mission, _helping _Leon and gave the G-Virus sample to her organization, she knew Jessica and Raymond worked for Wesker. It wouldn't be too hard, to sway the organization and tell them they went rogue.

She found them, she saw the virus sample it was her mission, which she would collect.. after she dealt with them. She saw Raymond walk out of the cafe, she observed from the roof top, as he walked off she pulled out her hook shot and picked him up

"What the... Ada?" he asked "The one, and only." she said simply "Why are..?" he tried to ask she put a finger over her lips to shush him "You're usefulness.. has come to an end. The organization, is liquidating your employment."

He frowned as he stared at her "What makes you think.. I'll die so easily?" he asked "What makes you think, you'll win?" she flipped his question on him, he smirked as he drew his weapon and fired, Ada threw a flash grenade

It blinded him, he covered his eyes as she used her hook shot, "Pity. You look like a certain cute blonde I know. But, this is the end. I'm afraid." Ada taunted "Why you.. stuck up.. bitch!" Raymond aimed at her, she tsk tsked

He fired as she dodged doing one of her flips out of the way, she aimed her hook shot "Don't make me laugh!" Raymond said cocky, Ada shook her head as she fired and the hook ricocheted, making Raymond fall off the building

"I don't like, being called a 'bitch'" Ada smiled as she went off, he simply 'fell' off the building. Now, to deal with _that _woman. She saw her leave, she had an interview with Excella Gionne her organization kept tabs on her

She was quite the crooked official, she shook her head _'Stay focused, Ada.' _she chided herself, Jessica left, with the virus in tow, Ada swiped it "What the?" Jessica reached where the vial should have been "Jessica." Ada threw the vial up in down

"A-Ada... why are you here?" Jessica asked eyes wide "I see my reputation, proceeds me. You know who I am. But not why I'm here. Your employment, is terminated. Like Raymond's." Ada answered "Raymond, what happened to him?" she asked

"Die with dignity." Ada pulled out Raymond's silencer and shot her, she cleaned the gun, planting Raymond's fingerprints on it. She framed him for her murder, and he'd killed himself. No evidence. _'It's done.' _she texted back

Rachael grinned, no loose ends, Chris and Jill stared at her in the chopper "Don't mind me.." she giggled nervously "Your hair.." Jill said aloud "Why is it.. like that?" Chris asked Rachael looked up "My bangs?" she asked

Both nodded "I don't know, I just like it this way." she moved them aside, so they could see her moss green eyes she smiled, as she put them back both nodded accepting her explanation.

_**-Chris-**_

_**Earlier **_

"Always about the job, isn't it.. Chris?" Jessica asked _'No.. it's about Jill.. more than anything..' _he thought and kept silent, not wanting to alert her to any feelings he had for Ms. Jill Valentine.. he sighed "Jill.. where are you?" he asked "What was that?" Jessica asked

She hadn't caught what he said, since he whispered it "Nothing. Let's just.. get this mission over with." he answered, embarrassed he'd almost gotten caught "Fine." Jessica sighed he fell down, in the cave his leg hurt pretty bad

"Just.. hold on. Me and my _sweet _ass are on the way!" Jessica said, Chris shook his head he didn't want to hear such things from her. Jill, she'd never say something like that, she was like Chris she never compromised the mission. Nor said unnecessary things.

"Jill.. she was your partner, right?" Jessica asked "Yeah, my partner from before. Why?" Chris asked, his mind more on Jill and annoyed with her questions "I was you know, just asking." he noticed she had an angry tone in her voice

"Do you trust me.. as much as you trust Jill?" Jessica asked "Look.. I trust you both. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Trust comes from actions, not words." he knew he was lying, he trusted Jill way more than he could ever trust Jessica.

It was inevitable. They'd been through so much together, and.. though he'd never done anything up until now, he loved her. Since STARS, but being professional.. was what he wanted. Jessica, and her constant prodding ushered him on.

_-Queen Zenobia- (Before Jill saved Rachael.)_

Jessica sighed, as Chris went off with Jill "He didn't get a hint." she frowned "Maybe.. he's spoken for." Parker offered "Maybe." she sighed, what she didn't know, is that Chris had caught what she'd said on the radio

"Jill." Chris patted her shoulder "Chris, is something wrong?" she asked her blue eyes looking for signs of trouble, he smiled it was so typical, she thought he'd wanted something about the mission. He leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss

"Chris?" she asked after he'd pulled away "We gotta talk, after the mission." he hurried and jumped down the ladder, she had a hand over her lips "Jill! Hurry." he called "R-right.. he kissed me.." she whispered, Jessica had caught what was going on

"Men!" she gave a bitchy sneer, just as she shot Parker what they didn't know, is that she was pissed off merely because Chris was as dense as a kiddy pool. She ran off, making her escape as Raymond 'pursued' her, and Parker stumbled off trying to escape

-_Chopper- (Chris, Rachael, Jill)_

Jill had her hand over her lips, that moment played through her mind, again and again. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't known they were trying to get her attention. "Jill!" Chris waved a hand in front of her face

"Jill..?" Rachael called snapping her fingers "Rachael, could you.. give us a moment?" Chris asked motioning to her going to the cockpit she nodded and smiled "Don't have fun, without me." she walked and shut the door

She grinned, her radio was still on she stayed silent, so they wouldn't know she was listening in on their conversation "Jill.." Chris called again, when she didn't answer he leaned down and kissed her again "C-chris!?" she asked

He chuckled "We have to talk, remember?" he asked, she nodded, averting her eyes, he made her look at him "Jill. I've loved you, since STARS. And now, almost losing you.." he trailed off Jill's eyes went wide, Rachael almost squealed out of delight

She muffled her sound, hoping to god that they hadn't heard her she was just happy she was right on the money about her relationship suggestion earlier "STARS.." Jill murmured, "Well, what do you say?" he asked

"To..?" she asked "Do you love me back?" he asked sighing eyes hopeful, she looked up "Of course." she hugged him "I do. Since STARS too. Being partners.. almost dying in the mansion. T-A.L.O.S. All of it. But, I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Me either. But, if we both feel the same way.. why not?" he asked "People like us, don't live too long Chris. What if we have a child? What if we die... and orphan it? What i-" "What if the world blows up tomorrow? Jill, do you want to be together?" he asked

She nodded "But.." "No 'buts' Come on, Jill." he chuckled "Alright." she nodded, he hugged her tight she smiled Rachael came running back in "I knew it!" she squealed and pointed to them "Rachael.. were you listening?" Jill asked

Chris had pulled away, and sat beside her pretending to look out the window, Rachael nodded "Sneaky." Jill smiled "Well, we are basically in espionage. I mean, secrets.. investigating.." she laughed, Chris smiled at the girls

Rachael sighed once they landed, Jill and Chris were given a mission, to apprehend Oswell E. Spencer. Rachael, was given a separate task, she needed to gain information on a project they were hearing glimpses of 'Uroboros'

She was to infiltrate an off-site Umbrella facility, she was ready. She sighed, as Kirk landed "I'll be back in an E.T.A. Of 6 hours. Be ready." he instructed "Thanks Kirk. I'll be waiting." she waved him off, as he flew away

She blew the air, her hot breath making the freezing air make little puffs of steam. She shivered, as she went into the facility, it was strange.. it appeared.. to be in working order. She crawled in, through a vent and went through the ducts, she fell as she kicked the grate.

Landing, without a scratch "You there!" a many in all black, with red lenses in his gas mask pointed to her "Me?" she asked pointing to herself "Identify yourself." he held a pistol and aimed at her head, she smiled "Rachael."

"Rachael." she heard his deep-voice, wondering who it was under that mask "And you are?" she asked "None of your concern." "Come on, I told you my name." "HUNK." "No, really?" she asked raising a brow

She couldn't gauge his reaction, he was in a full suit, and didn't move in the slightest he held a finger to his ear, a radio she knew he was distracted. "Yes sir. I have the intruder. Her name? Rachael." he identified her

Rachael slipped away, as he was on his comm HUNK noticed he'd lost her, and chased her Rachael saw a room full of lickers, she knew they were stupid creatures so she walked slowly, she saw him come "S-" he stopped himself

He knew they'd attack, if he continued "WHAT?" Rachael asked loud, as the lickers screeched breaking the glass, getting ready to attack HUNK grunted, Rachael locked the door and ran to the main computer lab, gathering data on 'Uroboros'

"Sir. She escaped. She's unleashed B.O.W.'s and she compromised the facilities integrity." HUNK gave his report "Well, since you're useless.. consider this.. your resignation." Wesker frowned, "What?" HUNK asked, as the lickers approached him

Rachael downloaded it quickly, hearing the gunfire and sounds of dead lickers, behind her canisters lifted from the floor, and walls containing Hunters, and Tyrants. She needed to hurry "Come on! Come on.. 98..99..100! Yes!" she pulled the thumb drive out and ran

HUNK was fighting off other hunters "Wesker..." he growled Rachael ran into him, he turned to her with his combat knife drawn "Rachael." he said neutrally "We have other problems!" she pointed out the Hunters

HUNK nodded and went back to back with Rachael, both eliminating the creatures, the Tyrant's burst through the door "Oh crud.." Rachael glared at the creatures _Self-destruct system has been activated! All personal, evacuate immediately. _

"Come on." HUNK grabbed her hand and ran, she was dumbfounded, wondering why he was saving her, she heard them come and ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the mercenary. He shut the blast doors behind them, the Tyrants punched on the doors

Rachael and he ran, as the facility exploded "Are you okay?" he asked she shivered "I'm cold.." she was still in her wetsuit, she rubbed her arms as she shivered "Come on." he pulled her along, more hunters came he killed them easily

He led her to a cave, and built a fire "I have food. It won't last too long. About a day." he said to no one in particular "Why.. did you save me?" she asked "Why? I was fired. He tried to kill me, and wanted you eliminated really badly." his grip tightened on the gun

"Thank you, Mr. Death." he shuddered as she uttered his old Umbrella nickname "Where did you learn that from?" he asked "The employee logs, in the computer mainframe. Before it was destroyed." Rachael explained

He nodded, and sat by the fire, Rachael still shivered he took his glove off, "You're freezing." she nodded "Take your clothes off." he said "Why?" she asked "Do it." he ordered, she reluctantly took them off

He took his off too, his helmet last, she saw the blonde hair fall out and stared at him, wondering why both of them were naked. Until it hit her, he wanted.. sex.. "No. Not that." as if reading her mind, he said to remove such thoughts

"Then.. what?" she asked "You're going to die, from hypothermia. We need to share body heat. Don't try to misunderstand. This is to help my revenge." she flinched at the 'misunderstand. Revenge' parts she nodded

He sighed as he laid beside her, he had two blankets, he put it underneath them the other over top of them, she still shivered he sighed he noticed she'd flinched, as if he hit her from his words _'Keep telling yourself that. You know you like her.' _

He wanted to yell, but he didn't want to be unprofessional. Even, if he was having thoughts about this woman, Rachael.. he turned her so she faced him, he kissed her "What?" she asked "You need more heat." he said simply

She didn't resist, _'He.. likes me, doesn't he? No.. this is for revenge..' _her thoughts were strange, she couldn't think too well. Considering, she was going to bed with Mr. Death, most feared of all mercenaries.

She had to admit, she felt a lot warmer, she fell asleep soon afterward, HUNK found himself watching her sleep, he brushed her bangs to the side, _'Cute.' _he frowned at his thoughts, and put her bangs back, _'It's just for your own gain. Nothing more. Yeah, right.' _

He shook his head, trying to clear the battle that was occurring in his mind. He gave Rachael one last look over, he wondered what else there was to know about her, he started with her last name, _'Foley' _it read on her I.D. badge


End file.
